


The Game Called: Love

by SterlingSilverSaveWithoutTheSilver



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Abandonment, Cheating, Child Abandonment, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSilverSaveWithoutTheSilver/pseuds/SterlingSilverSaveWithoutTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yutaka has had enough of Akira's abuse nature and has found sanctuary in the one and only Takanori, who is oblivious to their violent relationship but has involuntarily taken part in Yutaka's attempted affair on Akira. But will this only make matters worse? Will Akira retaliate at Yutaka or the not-so-innocent Takanori who won't see it coming due to the lack of knowledge of their horrifying love? And will Yutaka have to choose between the two in order to protect the one he truly loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

            The heat from the stage is left behind as they both entered the air conditioned backstage. Yutaka was almost in a daze as someone handed him a towel, he only dabbed it on his face once. Arms too tired to wipe the plethora of sweat from his forehead. His arms hung lifelessly on either side of him. He could hear Akira's hoarse voice behind him, trying to make breathless conversation. The others were still on stage as the crowd was still to rowdy for the band to leave yet. Akira eyed Yutaka as he went into the dressing room. He didn't know whether it was the performance or the drummer's ass that made him so hot but it didn't matter to him, he needed release. He followed the drummer and was grateful that they were the only two in the room for the moment. He then continued with closing the door quietly so he wouldn't stir attention towards the room. Yutaka looks at him and smiles.

          "Oh, Akira. You were amazing out there. Great job." Yutaka went back to drying his hair and forehead from all the sweat. "I thought that maybe I could've been better, more exciting. Like everyone else was tonight, y'know?" Yutaka chuckled to himself. Akira just listened and nodded. He walked over to Yutaka and takes the towel away from him. He begins to gently touch the side of Yutaka's face. Wiping the sweat from his cheek. Yutaka's heart begins to beat out of his chest and he licks his lips out of nervousness. Akira's face draws a smirk and his hand travels down Yutaka's cheek to the crook of his neck. His thumb rubbing Yutaka's earlob. Akira's face gets closer to Yutaka, that he swears he could get sweaty all over again because of the sudden heat of their bodies in close range.

           "I thought you were... pretty good too." Akira's lips barely touch Yutaka's as he says this. Yutaka is impatient and tries to lean in so his aching lips could feel Akira's plump ones. But Akira backs away a little and smiles. "Nope, I want to take my time with this." Yutaka breathes out and nods, his lips begin to get chapped from the lack of intimate touch. Akira get closer to Yutaka and teases him by gently licking his lips, he likes the way Yutaka shivers underneath his tongues small touch. He likes that control he has over the drummer. Akira finallyh closes the millimeter gap between them and kisses Yutaka passionately. He puts his other hand on the other side of Yutaka's neck matching where his first hand is. Cupping Yutaka's face, he deepens the kiss and demands that Yutaka gives him entrance to he warm mouth. Yutaka's mouth opens and he put his hands on Akira's waist. Both of their heart beats syncranized. Akira pushes Yutaka against a wall and starts the explore underneath his shirt. Yutaka stops him.

          "Wait, I haven't showered yet. I'm still sweaty." Akira smiles, still kissing Yutaka.

          "You're going to need a shower after I'm done with you, now be quiet." Yutaka giggles but is soon stopped but Akira roughly kissing him and his hands touching his chest. Akira's fingers start to mess with Yutaka's nipples and he shudders at Akira's touch. He needs more. Yutaka's fingers run through Akira's hair. His hair is soft and wet with sweat. He can feel Akira's erection against his. Yutaka moans softly but then hears voice behind the closed door.

          "Akira, stop I hear them coming." Akira continues with putting quick pecks on Yutaka's lips unable to pull himself away. Yutaka giggles and smiles through his recieved butterfly kisses. "Akira come on." Akira finds the strength to pull himself away from Yutaka's gravitational pull at the exact moment Takanori burst through the door.

         "Oh, there you two are! What were you guys doing?" Takanori asks, but all Akira and Yutaka could do was smile at each other.


	2. Prisoner

**3 years later.**

      "What do you want to do today?" He asked Yutaka who was just flipping through TV channels. He had been sick for quite some time now and Akira wanted to get him out of the house. Yutaka was wrapped in a blanket sitting up with a cold cup of tea next to him. He was starting to see the same channels for a second time he heard his boyfriend get up and turn it off manually. Yutaka huffed and turned it back on with the remote. "Christ, Yutaka you've been here all week. You need to get out!"

      "I don't need to do anything." Yutaka said without yelling. He was tired of Akira's yelling. He was always yelling, especially at him. At first Yutaka was afraid of Akira. When he started yelling Yutaka would immediately start crying and apologizing. Which would then lead to Akira storming out of the apartment, not returning until 3 or 4 am. Yutaka would wake up the next morning with a wrapped gift at the end of "their" bed. He wouldn't open it, he'd just put it in the closet. There were about a dozen presents in the closet, and Yutaka needed to throw them away soon. But now Yutaka was used to the yelling, that he would either ignore Akira or just respond to him nonchalantly. He flipped through more channels until Akira decided to unplug the TV this time. "What the hell?"

      "You need to get your ass up. I don't care if you're sick." Akira said, angrily. "I don't have time for this shit, okay. We have to get back to work and with you being sick we'll be behind."

      "What happened to you." Yutaka said, walking past him with his chilled tea.

      "You happened to me. Now hurry up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      They finally had a drive that didn't start or conclude with an argument about whatever Yutaka did wrong. The rest of the members had been waiting at the studio for 2 hours, and were starting to get restless especially Takanori.

      "What's taking them so long? Akira said Yutaka was feeling better, it's not like them to be late." Takanori whined as he played with the settings on his phone. "I'm bored, if I had known they'd be late, I could've slept in!"

      "Stop whining so much, you're sounding like a child!" Kouyou interrupted. He was tuning his guitar along with Yuu. They were patient knowing that Yutaka had been sick for awhile. Yutaka may not have been as bad as he was but he could still be a little slow coming to work. "He's probably not all the way healthy, but he's fine enough to come to work today so maybe you should warm up your voice a little more for rehearsal?"

      "My voice is fine! I've been practicing the entire week we had off because of our sick little drummer. You guys just don't miss any notes and mess me up, okay?" Yuu and Kouyou laughed at their mini vocalist who was now pacing impatiently. The studio door opened and Takanori threw his hands up. "Finally, geez, you two move slower than snails! What took you so long?" Yutaka walked past Takanori, not ever stopping to say good morning to anyone like he usually did.

     "Well, good morning to you too Taka. Yutaka was glued to the TV this morning and wouldn't get up. Blame him." Before Takanori could say anything, Yutaka pumped in from his place in the back of the room.

      "Shut up Akira and let's just get started! Alright!" Takanori duped out of their tense glare and went to his microphone. He suddenly pouted and pointed at the stand.

      "Okay, who thought this was funny?" His microphone stand was adjusted to be taller than him and Kouyou and Yuu both laughed pointing at each other. "Okay! One of you come fix it... because I don't know how." Takanori said trying to find a way to adjust it back without breaking it.

      "Hold on, I'll help you." Yuu said still laughing. Nor did Yutaka or Akira had a smile on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      "Okay!" Takanori clasped his hand together in excitement. He was very proud of the bands effort today. "We all did very well today. I'm proud of you guys. Maybe we should schedule another rehearsal this week?" The rest agreed and decided that since today was Tuesday, a day off would be good enough so Thursday was the best day. Yutaka was putting away his drumset as Takanori walked by. "Hey, Yu-chan?"

      "I told you not to call me that." He said not looking at Takanori. "What's up?"

      "Oh, well. The others thought that maybe Thursday would be the best day for another rehearsal. Are you okay with that? I mean you are the leader so you can change it if you want." Yutaka didn't respond he kept putting his drum away and then walked over to get his coat. "Um, Yu-chan? Did you hear me?" He nodded and walked past Takanori exited the studio with a reluctant Akira. Takanori sighed and went to put his microphone in the back of the room. Kouyou was in the back fussing with about his guitar not sitting up straight. "Kouyou it's not that serious." Takanori commented.

      "I know, it's dumb but it's like a tick I have. I want it to sit up straight- finally! Okay, don't touch it. I got to go."

      "Wait, where are you going?" Takanori asked, putting his coat on and trying to keep up with Kouyou."

      "Yuu and I are, um... going out."

      "Like together?" He asked with a sly smile on his face. "Aww that's so cute!" He quealed grabbing Kouyou's arm. "Where's he talking you?"

      "Ugh, shut up Taka. We're going as friends, so there's nothing going on." Takanori let go of him and shrugged.

      "Sure there isn't! Well then, Jā matane, Kouyou!" He yelled as he headed for his car. Kouyou waved back and got in his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       Yutaka and Akira laid naked in bed together. Akira's cigarette smoke travelled to Yutaka who was immune to the scent. They laid facing the ceiling until Yutaka turned over on his side towards the wall. He looked at the digital clock on the side table. 12:47am. He sighed.

      "Akira?" Yutaka started. He had wanted to do this for a long time and was finally ready. "I think we should break up."

      "No." Akira replied flatly. Putting the cigarette back in his mouth and got out of bed. Throwing his side of the blanket over Yutaka. Yutaka sat up and threw the blanket back over. "No? That's it? Okay, what if I said. I'm breaking up with you, then?"

      "Then, I'd tell you to shut the fuck up!" He went into the bathroom, slamming the door. Yutaka shook his head and painfully chuckled.

      "Such an asshole." He got dressed and walked by the bathroom. "I'm leaving now. Don't call me." He opened the door and had this dangerous scowl on his face. He only had his boxers on. He leaned on his arm that was against the door.

     "You're going to spend the night with me. Get undressed again," He said walking out of the bathroom to turn the lamp off that was across the room."Didn't you hear me?" He said loud as Yutaka didn't move. He stood there, standing his ground. He was done with Akira's pathetic shit, and he was leaving him tonight.

      "I heard you but frankly I don't give a fuck! I'm leaving, okay?" He began to turn and leave but Akira was quick. He grabbed Yutaka's arm and pulled him roughly and pushed him against the wall. His hand moved up to his jaw. His thumb pressed against Yutaka's cheek. Akira's breathing became erratic and he cliched his free hand. Yutaka struggled to hold back his tears. Akira was too close to him to break free. And he couldn't turn away from Akira's daring stare as his head was held in place for Akira to talk to. "You're staying here." He said, his voice was raspy and deep. It scared Yutaka. Akira licked his lips and blinked a few times to recollect his thoughts.

      "I'm not going to use this on you, not this time." He held up his fist. "But if you fuck with me again. I promise you I won't hold back." He loosened his grip enough for Yutaka to nod. "Now, get undressed. You deserve what I'm going to do."


	3. He Looked Further Away

"Akira?" Takanori poked his temple. "Wake up!" He screamed in is ear. He started laughing at Akira's startled face. "Oh my god, look at you! That's funny!"

"What the fuck, you little shit!? Why did you do that?" He yelled. Takanori's laugh subsided a bit as he can tell Akira wasn't laughing with him. But his smile was still on his face.

"You weren't waking up. I poked you like hundred times." Takanori said raising his hands at the exagerration of how many times he poked Akira."You were like a rock." He giggled but stopped as Akira was inches away from him

"So... you yell in my ear?" He asked in a dark voice. 

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Takanori asked, his voice slightly shaky. He back up a little and bumped into someone. He looked behind him and saw it was Yutaka. He blushed. "Yutaka! Gomen, I didn't see...you." His voice trailed as he looked back at the glaring eyes that belonged to Akira. "Um, I was...waking him up for you."

"Thanks, but it's rude to yell in someone's ear. Try not to do it again?" Yutaka said, smiling a little in attempt to make Takanori feel better after his fearful confrontation. Takanori nodded and smiled back. 

"Yeah, sorry, gomen Akira-san." He said not wanting to look at him and walked over to Yuu and Kouyou who were engaging in conversation among themselves. Yutaka watched Takanori go over and then looked at Akira. He still seemed pissed about his rude awakening.

"Oh would you lighten up. You used to be fun and loved with Takanori would do things like that." He said holding his hand out, gesturing for the car keys. Akira shook his head. "You're tired. I'm not going to let you die because of pride. Give me the damn keys and I'll drive you home. It's my car anyway." Akira hesistantly handed, more like threw the keys at him. Yutaka luckily caught them for if they dropped on the ground, it could've drawn the others their direction and they tried not to draw attention to themseles too much. Unless Akira wanted them to. Yutaka shook off the negativity and turned towards his bandmates as Akira grabbed his jacket. "Alright, so what your plans for the night?" 

"We recently just decided to take little Taka-chan here out for dinner, since Akira was rude to him. It'll be good for Taka to at least get some hospitality out of us." Yuu said, putting his arm around Takanori's shoulders. Takanori pushed him off playfully. 

"Stop calling me Taka-chan, and I'm not little! I'm fun-sized." He said proudfully, smiling. 

"And how much 'fun' have you had lately?" Kouyou asked.

"None." Yuu answered, both of them laughing. Takanori sighed and sulked.

"So much for hospitality. Well, Yu-chan what are you two doing? He instantly sprang back from his temporary pouting. Takanori went over to Yutaka and pulled at his arm. "Tell me, are you going rid Akira of his sour mood with intimate intentions?" Kouyou rolled his eyes and started to grab Takanori by the hem of his shirt. He tried to sit Takanori down in his rightful place next to Yuu, where he wouldn't cause any trouble. 

"Taka, you say more inappropriate things than an erotic novel has in a chapter." Takanori crossed his arms and awaited for Yutaka to answer. Akira decided to leave since he was getting tired of waiting for Yutaka and was tired of hearing their conversation. 

"Well, I'm just asking. What's the harm in asking?" Takanori said as he was pulled down next to Yuu. Yutaka laughed. 

"Well, Takanori to answer your less provacative question. We're not going out tonight or anything. I'm just going to drop Akira off home and head home myself. By the way, where are you taking Takanori tonight?" Just as soon as Yutaka said that an angry Akira came in. 

"Yutaka, lets go!" He yelled and then slammed the door as he left.

"I said I was sorry!" Takanori yelled back not sure if Akira heard him or not. Yutaka turned back to the other with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Takanori, he's just tired." 

"Well I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know he didn't like to be woken up to the sound of a beautiful singing voice like mine." Takanori said smiling. Kouyou rolled his eyes. Yuu patted Takanori's back.

"Well, I have to go. You guys have fun tonight. Treat Takanori right you two." Yutaka waved at them. 

"Bye bye, Yutaka." Kouyou said waving along with Yuu. 

"Matane, Yu-chan!" Takanori said standing up. Kouyou laughed as he stood up to grab his coat and handed Takanori his.

"Nice." He said to Takanori.

"Nani? Was I too obvious?" 

"No," Yuu began. "But you might want to hide your crushing from Akira a bit more. You aren't exactly on the right terms with him." Kouyou comes between the two and wraps his arms around both Yuu and Takanori.

"Come on you two." And they walked out of the studio together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, well I'll see you later." Yutaka said as he stopped the car in front of Akira's place. 

"Come inside with me?" He said, his voice suddenly soft. His eyes were gentle. Yutaka wasn't going to fall for this again. Though, he hadn't seen Akira like this in such a long time. "Come on." Akira smiled, holding Yutaka's hand. He sighed, turning the car off. 

"Akira, I can't okay. You do this all the time and I can't go through this again. It'd be better if we just took a break from eachother. Especially after what happened the other night." Akira didn't say anything but he let Yutaka's hand go and opened the car door. "Aki-!" The door slammed closed before Yutaka could finsh. He sighed as he watched Akira walk towards his building. He wanted to make sure Akira got in safely. He figured he would call Akira when he got home. So he started the car up again and drove off. 

He had a little ways to go before he made it home. He lived outside of Tokyo but not too far. He had fallen for Akira's soft words and smile before and it ended in a night of yelling and bruises. Bruises on his body. He couldn't remember when it all started. They were so healthy before. They loved each other and cared for each other deeply. There was no way that Akira would ever hurt Yutaka in the beginning but now. He wasn't the same, and Yutaka didn't know why. He would ask Akira why he changed or why was he acting the way he was acting. And Akira would respond with, 'it was your fault I'm like this' or 'why do you think, you changed me'. How did Yutaka change him!? He never wanted it like this, he wanted the ultimate best for Akira and their relationship. The worst part about it was that he still loved Akira and was desparate to make it work.

Everytime he would try, Akira would brush him off or ignore him and act like nothing was wrong. That the beatings and insults were normal. Actually, now that Yutaka thought about it. They were the norm now. He'd become so immune to it that sometimes he wouldn't notice that it happened until after he looked in the mirror. His chest and arms would be covered sometimes. Akira never hit his face so he figured Yutaka would be smart enough to cover the ones that could be easily hid. His entire body would be sore after they had sex. More like rape, in Yutaka's eyes. He didn't want to lay in bed with Akira at all. And sometimes Akira would use it as a means of punishment because he knew how much Yutaka hated it. Thinking about all this made Yutaka begin to cry but he sucked it up and tried to hold it in until he got home so he wouldn't be crying as he drove on the expressway. He looked at his clock on his radio. 8:34pm. He sighed with reilef, he could be in bed by 9:30 tops maybe a shower first and a quick bite. But it would be good to get some sleep tonight. His phone went off. It knocked him out of his smooth thoughts. 

He was against usage of phones while driving but when he glanced he could swear he saw Takanori's name.

"What could he possibly want?" He took his chances and grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Moshi moshi, Yu-chan! What are you doing right now?" His voice was incredibly loud and vibrant. But yet it made Yutaka happy. 

"I thought I told you about using my name like that Takanori?" He said in a playful tone. 

"Ay! Yu-chan, you're so mean! Why can't I use your name like that?" He asked and Yutaka could since Takanori infamous pouty face was being expressed. He could see it in his head. It was always such a cute face. "Anyway, what are you doing right at this moment." There was pause between them. 

"Driving." Yutaka said flatly. 

"Great! Where are you at?" What did Takanori want now?

"I'm passing through Hatagaya right now why-?"

"Okay, get off the expressway and head back to Shinjuku!"

"What? Why?" He said as he was getting off the expressway to turn back around.

"Ay, you know I'm with Kouyou and Yuu!?" Yutaka laughed as headed back on the expressway the opposite of his home. Towards Shinjuku. He had no idea why he was doing any of this. 

"Yes, so why do you need me there?" 

"You know that they're screwing each other! That's so awkward, I don't want to feel like a third wheel! O kudasai!" He begged but Yutaka was already on his way. But he liked hearing him beg like that. When that thought crossed his mind and instantly threw it away. It sounded perverted and sadistic. 

"Okay Takanori, I'm coming okay I promise I'll be there."

"Doumo, Yu-chan! Jaa ne!"

"Jaa ne, Takanori." He laughed as he hung up. He wasn't too far from Shinjuku but still didn't know why he turned around in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop it, you two!" Takanori complained. They were waiting outside of a Tempura restuarant called Tempura Tsunahachi. But unfortunately Takanori was suffering from the sight of Kouyou and Yuu being rather cuddly. "You don't see me doing that in public."

"Doing what Taka? Holding hands, you've got to be joking." Yuu replied. Kouyou was on his phone attempting to ignore Takanori's complaining. "It's pretty cold out here, huh?" He said to Kouyou.

"Yeah it is." Kouyou said back smiling and putting his phone away. "Oi, Taka did you tell Yutaka where we were?" Takanori's eyes widened and he pulled out his phone. Yuu laughed and Kouyou rolled his eyes shaking his head. "He could've been in Shinjuku already and wouldn't even know where to go."

"Shut it you!" Takanori said, holding the phone to his ear. "Yutaka!" He exclaimed after he heard Yutaka answer.

"Takanori, I'm almost there just be pat-."

"We're at Tempura Tsunahachi, Yu-chan! I didn't tell you before."

"Oh well, thank you Takanori. That is important information isn't it? Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes." 

" 'Kay, Yu-chan!" Takanori then hung up, sticking his tongue out at Kouyou and Yuu. "There, now he knows where we'll be."

"You better be careful tonight." Yuu warned Takanori who nodded relcutantly.

"Yuu stop okay. You can't really control who you like." Kouyou came in. "But Taka, don't try to be too clingy to him. You've been doing that lately and that can make him uncomfortable. Especially since he's with Akira, I still do advise that you confess to him it may make things easier for you to accept if you here what he has to say about it."

"Yeah, I mean. He can't be too angry about it right?" 

"Right." Kouyou replied with a genuine smile. "Oh, look who made it!" Yutaka was walking up to them waving as they eventually saw him down the sidewalk. Yuu exhaled.

"Finally, we can go inside. It's freezing!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Yuu-san. Hi Kouyou, and you too Takanori. Even if we did just talk on the phone earlier." Yutaka chuckled.

"Hey, I deserve a 'hello' too Yu-chan!" 

"No more Yu-chan, Taka-chan." Yutaka teased, even but Takanori laughed as they went inside. Yuu told their waiter that four were to be seated and she lead them to their table. "You're too much of a hypocrite Taka, we can't call you Taka-chan but you insist on calling my Yu-chan. And who knows what you call these too."

"Oh that's easy. Dumb and Dumber." Takanori said smirking at Yuu and Kouyou. Yuu gasped then laughed.

"That's mean Takanori!" Yuu exclaimed. "Right, Kou?"

"Shit, as long as you're Dumber I don't have a problem with it." They all laughed. Yutaka almost forgot about his problems with Akira until Kouyou said something. 

"Y'know what would make this perfect? If grouchy was here with us. Yutaka, was he too tired to come. I mean we were just planning on the three of us but since Takanori here couldn't stand being the so-called, 'third wheel' I had him invite you. You could've brought Akira if you wanted." Kouyou eyed Takanori who rolled his eyes and started looking through his phone as to ignore the conversation at hand.

"Uh, well I had already dropped Akira back at his place before Takanori called. But he wasn't feeling too well anyway because I offered hang out with him for a little but he declined." He hated always having to lie to them about Akira. 

"Oh, well that's too bad. Could've had the whole band here." Takanori bumped in.

"No! He would've been all mean and sleepy. It would have definitely dampered all of our perfect moods. I mean with Yutaka being so cheery and still with him, it's amazing." 

"Eh, you get used to it. He's not always like that." Yutaka said to Takanori smiling. "Besides, he wasn't mad at you anymore. It was just for that time." He lied again trying to make Takanori feel better.

"Well then if that's the case. It would've been fine if he was here. But since he isn't we shouldn't let it get us down. They'll be more time where we can all be together!" Takanori exclaimed, being shushed by everyone at the table.

"Taka, I'm sure everyone in Seoul probably just heard you. But yes, we can be together another time." Kouyou assured him.

"Uh, but no shopping." Yutaka interrupted.

"Awh, that's not fair Yu-chan." Yuu teased and laughed.

"Oi! That's should be my line." Takanori complained. 

They all had enjoyed their meals and even stay a few extra minutes to just talk. Yutaka was worried about Takanori going home by himself, especially after the sake he had tonight.

"I can take Takanori home. You guys drove him right?"

"Yeah, he may need some help home." Yuu laughed. "Go ahead and take him and be careful. It looks like I'll have to drive too since neither of us had anything to drink. Kouyou seems like he's going to fall asleep." Yuu held Kouyou's hand who was pretty much done for the night. 

"Bye, Yutaka!" Kouyou waved, looking tipsy. Yutaka waved back and saw Takanori walking away.

"Takanori, come back." Yutaka yelled out. He speed walked over to Takanori and stopped him.

"Oh, Yu-chan! You scared me. I was just going home." He explained and smiled obliviously.

"Uh huh, and you were going the wrong way lightweight. Come on, I'll drive you home." He took Takanori's hand. Takanori looked at their hands. They were together. Yu-chan is holding me hand. Takanori's faced instantly turned red. He could feel the heat in his face and it wasn't as cold outside anymore. Yutaka helped him into the passenger seat and buckled him hin. 

"T-thank you, Yu-chan." Yutaka nodded and before he closed the door, he noticed Takanori's flushed face. He touched Takanori's face to see how warm it was.

"Oh, Takanori you're very warm. Are you okay? Maybe you should unbutton your jacket a bit. It'll cool you down." He giggled. "Alcohol will do that to you." He closed the door and came in on the driver's side."

"Y-yknow where I live?" Takanori asked, half-drunk and half-nervously. He couldn't remember if Yutaka knew where lived. He just really wanted to sleep. Maybe even sleep with Yu-chan. Ay! Stop thinking pervertedly! Takanori leaned against the window and could see an open sky. The stars weren't invisible but hard to see in the lighted area of Shinjuku. "I love stars, Yu-chan. Did you know that?" The car was already moving but Takanori couldn't tell. He was too busy looking at the stars. "I think you're a star, Yu-chan."

"You think I'm a star?" Yutaka laughed. He thought Takanori was really drunk to be saying nonsense like this.

"But not like a 'plasmic sphere of hydrogen and helium held together by gravity' kind of star." Yutaka glanced at Takanori. What the hell did he just say?

"When did you get so smart? The other day, you didn't even know what a colander was. But you know the structure of a star?" 

"Ay, Yu-chan! You're so mean to me! No one calls it a colander! It's called a strainer!"

"Fucking everyone calls it a colander!" Yutaka said laughing. "But what kind of star am I then." Takanori sighed.

"You're the kind that appears small to everyone. Only because you're so far away. Why are you so far away, Yu-chan?" Takanori's voice was starting to sound further away from reality. As if he was asking Yutaka but wasn't asking him at the same time.

"I don't know Takanori. I don't mean to be I guess." Takanori hummed. "Why do you think I'm far away?"

"Maybe you like to be far away from everyone else but you don't know it. You don't have control over it. Everything around you is expanding and so you have to as well." When did Takanori become so philsophical? I like it. 

"Maybe you would be this smart if you were drunk all the time."

"I'm not drunk just in between."

"In between what, and we're almost there by the way." Yutaka asked in satire tone.

"I'm in between where the stars are and here. Duh, Yu-chan!" 

"You're definitely drunk." Yutaka said under his breath as he pulled up to Takanori's place. His building was high and very close to downtown so it must be expensive. "Geez, what floor do you live on?"

"With the stars!" He exclaimed raising his arms up to the roof of the car. Yutaka laughed and shook his head. He went into the parking lot and parked the car. Getting out of the car and taking another view of the building before opening the passenger door to help Takanori out. "I live all the way to the...um...15th floor. I think." Yutaka laughed and held tightly to Takanori's arm, guiding him towards the doors. The doorman there bowed. Yutaka felt as if he were silently judging them, or more judging Takanori because all he was doing was looking at the sky. Once they were inside Takanori started to pout and looked straight ahead. "Yu-chan, what happened to the stars?" 

"They're still outside don't worry. They're giving you a break from looking at them because they know how tired you are." Yutaka mentally cursed himself. He felt as if he was treating Takanori like a 3 year old. Playing along with his drunken game. He wondered if Takanori was like this even when he was sober. The young brunett was already extravagant while sober, it wasn't hard to believe if he acted like a child while he wasn't in the presense of fans and interviewers. They made it to the elevator and Yutaka pressed the number 15. Hopefully they could make it all the way up without others trying to board. Takanori sneezed softly and Yutaka smiled a little. "That was a cute sneeze." Takanori smiled softly, his eyes were heavy and content. Didn't look like the eyes of drunk person, but his face was still flushed. 

"I like you, Yu-chan." Takanori whispered. Yutaka rubbed his arm, and sighed contently looking at the floor number go up. The number 15 hit without any problems and Yutaka was relieved. 

"Okay, Takanori what's your apartment number?"

"Guess." He said playfully his voice deep and heavy with fatigue. He pulled his keys out and gave them to Yutaka, who then read on the keys 'Apt. 347'. Yutaka then smiled, seeing as Takanori didn't remember that the apartment was ingraved on his house key continued to play along with his guessing game.

"Is it, apartment 347?" Yutaka asked looking at Takanori as they continued down the hallway. Takanori eyes widened and he shot his look at Yutaka.

"Yu-chan, a-are you psychic?" He asked in amazement, but Yutaka laughed and shook his head. He stopped walking as they had reached Takanori's place.

"Not even a little bit, Taka. Okay I'm going to help you in and get you in bed okay?"

"Ay, that's perverted." Takanori said tiredly."

"You're the only one who was thinking that, baka." He unlocked the apartment door, and a small light was on that was coming from the kitchen. He brought Takanori in and closed the door. Removing his shoes and reminding Takanori to remove his too. Moving a little slower but eventually getting them off, Yutaka then sat Takanori on the big black couch that looked like the living room. There was a black love seat next to the patio door and flat screen in front of the couch. The kitchen across from the living room was all stainless steel and cherry wood cabinets, with a two door refridgerator. Yutaka looked for a light switch that would make the apartment brighter. He found one that was by, what seemed to be a closet and the light that was in the middle of ceiling came on. Shining a cloud white LED glow everywhere. "Wow, that's bright. Takanori, are you awake?" Yutaka little claws running from the kitchen. "Oh, Koron. Takanori, Koron is here to see you." 

"Baby?" Takanori sat up from the couch and saw Koron jump onto it. Takanori helped him since the couch was too high. "Aww, I missed you. Yep I'm home now and I'm dizzy." Takanori brought him up to his face and kissed his face. "I hope you ate. Um..." Takanori gestured to Yutaka snapping his fingers in attempt to remember his name. Yutaka laughed, gesturing him to keep thinking. "Yu-chan! Can you check to see if his bowl is empty. It's right around the island that's in the kitchen." Yutaka nodded, smiling. He went into the kitchen to see that the bowl was indeed empty and so was the water bowl next to it. 

"Yes, Takanori it's empty." Yutaka said from the kitchen coming out to see Takanori attempting to stand up. Koron was going towards another hallway which could only lead to the bedroom. "Hold on Takanori let me help you." He took Takanori's coat off and tossed it to the love seat and took him to the bedroom. The door was ajar, they both went it.

"It looks like Yu-chan is trying to get me into bed."

"Ah, you wish. Here lay down." He laid Takanori down. "Okay, do you need anything else?"

"Company? It's late Yu-chan, and you're tired so sleep here tonight." Takanori said. He was lying across the mattress and patted the spot next to him, welcoming Yutaka to lay down as well. "Yeah, you should sleep here." He concluded and closed his eyes. Yutaka shrugged and took his coat off and put it on a chair that was part of a desk that seemed to be where Takanori would write his songs and be on his computer. 

"Alright then. You might want to get under the comforter so you don't get cold." Takanori whined, not wanting to move but sat up tiredly and moved underneath the blankets moving all the way to the other side so Yutaka could have rooom. "Well, let me turn the lights off in the living room first."

"No, Koron will get it." He said, sounding half-asleep. Yutaka rolled his eyes and went to turn the lights off. He came back into the room, but stopped before entering the bed. Was this like cheating on Akira? Of course not, they weren't sleeping together or anything. He erased the thought from his mind and got into bed with Takanori who curled up close to Yutaka. "You're warm, Yu-chan. Can you hold until I fall asleep?"

"You can fall asleep just fine Takanori." He said facing him, not expecting Takanori's eyes to be open as they were. He looked had the same look he had when he was in the car. He sounded like he did when he was in the car too. Like he was talking to Yutaka but wasn't. He figured it was because Takanori was drunk but something else told him it was more than that. "Alright, Taka." Takanori smiled cuddled closer to Yutaka and he suddenly found himself liking this. Takanori's head was underneath his chin and his arms were tucked and pressed against Yutaka's chest. His face in the crook of Yutaka's neck. It was like he was fully under Yutaka protection from...something. Yutaka thought maybe Takanori was lonely here as he could see a very big teddy bear at the end of the bed. It was big enough to simulate a person. He felt sad for the little brunett who began snoring softly. Yutaka kissed his forehead ans stroked his back. Takanori, who was sound asleep, moved his head a little exposing his lips. Yutaka looked at him. His face looked at peace. It was soft and gentle, his cheeks were plump and extremely kissable but not like his lips that seemed to curve just right. His face was luminated by the light coming through the half open blinds. Yutaka inched closer to Takanori lips, he could feel the heat coming from Takanori's nose breathing in and out but it was smooth. Almost calming, and then he pressed his lips onto Takanori's. Trying not to wake him but at the same time wanting him to awaken so they could deepen the kiss. Maybe he could even fuck Takanori, but as that thought came rushing by he took his lips away. Only to see Takanori open his eyes. 

"What was that?" He asked in disbelief and a hint of fear. "You can't do that, Yu-chan. What about Akira?"

"I don't care about him right now. I care about you." Yutaka kissed him again and the kiss was deeper. Takanori tried to push him away but melted into Yutaka's manipulative yet longed-for kiss.


	4. Anxiety At Its Finest

"It's not official though." Kouyou stated.

"Is it only official if we fucked?" Yuu asked. Kouyou threw a pillow at him. Yuu laughed as he caught it and threw it back, missing Kouyou. "I'm being serious, do you want to have sex or no?"

"What kind of question is that, Yuu? You don't ask someone to have sex with you, you just do it." Kouyou replied trying to making the bed. He grabbed the pillow that was thrown next to him and set it up against the headboard. He sighed deeply sitting on his half-made bed. He still needed to put the rest of the pillows on there but his mood suddenly dimished and Yuu could see it. "I'm...I'm just not ready for a serious serious relationship, y'know?" Yuu got up from his spot on the couch and walked into the bedroom. 

"Kouyou, I know that but-."

"It's just that after my first relationship... I don't want to go back to that, I mean it took enough courage to even go out with you. I don't want you to turn into some kind of monster." 

"Look, I'm not like that other guy okay? I would never hurt you." He said, turning Kouyou's face towards him. He could see his eyes shine with stagnant tears. Yuu traced Kouyou beautiful lips with his thumb and leaned in to kiss them. Kouyou closed his eyes and his tears fell but Yuu hand was there to wipe them away as he cupped his face to bring the kiss in deeper. Their moment was soon interrupted by the sound of Kouyou's phone going off. They both sighed annoyingly as Kouyou apologized getting up to get his phone from his dresser that was across from them. It was Akira.

"Baka, you call me such a time? What do you want?" Kouyou answered trying to not to sound too annoyed but it was hard. Yuu knew it was Akira from the use of baka and he decided to leave the room. Kouyou gently nodded a 'thank you' to Yuu as he closed the door behind him.

"Have you seen Yutaka?" Akira asked, sounding tired but worried. Kouyou looked at the time on his clock and rolled his eyes.

"It's 9:00am, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet and you expect me to know where he is? I assume he's at home but why didn't you call him yourself? He always answers especially when it's you."

"I did call him. It's the first thing I did but he didn't answer I thought you might know."

"Well, he did join Takanori, Yuu, and I last night for dinner. Oh! He took Takanori home because he got drunk." Kouyou laughed remembering last night. "He was a cute drunk but Takanori would know if he remembers. Call him."

"Okay thanks." He hung up. 

"Uh... bye to you too." Kouyou ended the call on his line. "Yuu it's fine." Kouyou came out of his room to find Yuu invading his refridgerator. "Baka." Kouyou said watching him from the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira decided to call Takanori, hoping he'd know here Yutaka was. But Kouyou said he was drunk last night. He's probably not even awake, the little lightweight. He dialed Takanori's number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it." He said calmly but anger began to rise as he tried again and got only voicemail. "Hey, Takanori call me when you wake. Okay, bye." He left a voice mail on Takanori's phone and hoped that he'd get a call soon. He put his phone and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. The more he thought abotu Yutaka not being here the more it scared and infuriated him. What if he left him? He couldn't of meant what he said because he loved Akria, right? Akira loved Yutaka. Except for his flaws. Those constant flaws that Yutaka seemed to show just to anger him. Sure he'd forgive him from time to time but he always needed to punish him to make sure he would stop showing those flaws. His forgetfulness. He hated that the most because he was sure that Yutaka would forget that Akira did the things he did out of love. It would make Akira angier. And he would mark his anger on Yutaka all the time. 

He grabbed a beer from the refridgerator hoping that this would calm his nerves. It had a bitter, yet pleasing taste and he sat back down in the living room. The TV wasn't on. He was sitting in silence waiting for his phone to ring. And he was getting anxious. 

"Damn it, Yutaka."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takanori woke up that moring, thankfully with all of his clothes on. He was facing the window and the blinds were open. He squinted through the bright light and started to get out of bed, stretching as he made small movements in efforts to not wake up Yutaka. Yutaka? He had already forgotten what happened last night. Now he was really thankful for not waking up with his clothes on. He looked at Yutaka who was still sleeping soundly. Takanori brought his hands up to his lips and remembered that Yutaka kissed him last night. Yutaka who had a boyfriend, who was dating Akira, kissed him last night. "Oh shit!" Takanori yelled out but covered his mouth. Yutaka moved slightly but it wasn't enough to wake him up. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. What had Yutaka said to him last night? What had Takanori done to make Yutaka think it was okay to be kissed like that? They didn't sleep with each other but still, to know that they kissed just added fuel to the fire Takanori already had going. He started think that Yutaka needed to leave. Right now, before anything else happened. He circled the bed to Yutaka's side and started to gently shake him awake. He learned his lesson from Akira already. "Yutaka, wake up. Come on." He said in a low voice. Yutaka's eyes opened and pushed Takanori's hand away. 

"Leave me alone." He said tiredly. Takanaori huffed and started to pull him out the bed.

"This is my bed, my apartment. When I tell you to get up, you get up. It's not right to be so rude, especially after what you did last night!" He pulled Yutaka with all his strength. It happened quick and Yutaka's body was pulled right off the bed, taking some of the sheets with him.

"Damn it Takanori, you could've hurt me doing that! No wonder Akira's mad at you."

"Aha! Liar, you told me he was over it. Looks like he holds grudges but you need to go back to him now!" Yutaka started to get up and put the mangled sheets on top of the bed. "Come on, you can wash up in the bathroom and I have a new toothbrush if you need it but then you have to leave, okay?" Takanori said before leaving the room to go into the kitchen to make some coffee. Yutaka sighed and went into the bathroom. He didn't know Takanori would act so harsh towards him especially since he could tell Takanori liked what was happening.  
Takanori on the other hand was panicing and Koron could sense this as well. He was following Takanori as head was walking around the kitchen getting the coffee ready and filling up Koron's bowl. He was moving a lot quicker than he normally did and that caught Koron's attention. "Stop following me like that Koron-chan, I could trip over you." He said as he filled up his bowl. He was worried that this was going to to turn into something else. That maybe him and Yutaka would look at each other differently. What if Akira somehow found out? Kouyou warned him about being too clingy but he couldn't help it, he was drunk? Then why would Yutaka take advantage of that? What did he say last night? 

"I don't care about him right now. I care about you." 

"Oh god, no." No. Takanori would have no part in this. He didn't care if Yutaka didn't love Akira anymore, he's not going to get used like this again. That's right. He was going to tell Yutaka as soon as he got out of the bathroom. That's when he heard the door unlock and open. He wasn't ready.

"Takanori, you can get in the bathroom now if you want." Yutaka said coming into the kitchen. All Takanori could do was stare. Stare at a shirtless Yutaka in his kitchen like this was normal! Why did have shirt off? What was happening here? "Oh sorry, I got toothpaste on my shirt and it looked displeasing but I'm sure you don't mind this." He said smiling. Now this was wrong. Did he know about Takanori liking him or was he just messing with him?

"Um... no it's fine. I guess. The coffee is ready so yeah help yourself." Takanori said as he went into the bathroom. Yutaka smirked when he heard the door close. He had Takanori now, wrapped around his finger. Though it was loose still, he'll tighten up. He could use this as an escape from Akira until he figured out a way to break up with him entirely. He poured himself some coffee and started to think of a way to convience Takanori to be with him until then. Seeing the confusion that Takanori already had, he may be too resistant to take the offer. They could both win in this situation. Yutaka could have some leverage and gained confidence if he was with Takanori. And Takanori could finally be with his crush. Well, he'll have half of Yutaka until Akira was out of the picture. But that didn't matter, he'd probably end it with Takanori as soon as Akira was gone and he could finally start again. 

"Hmm, this coffee is good." He said and Takanori overheard him as he exited the bathroom. 

"Oh, well I'm glad you like it. Uh.. Yutaka can we talk?" 

"When did we start using Yutaka? I like Yu-chan better." Takanori didn't say anything, went towards the living and sat down on the couch. Yutaka followed him and sat on the loveseat. He thought maybe Takanori didn't want to be as close to him as they were last night.

"Yutaka, what we did last night. It was stupid and I'm very confused on why you would do something like that and you're with Akira."

"I'm leaving him. Is that good enough?" Yutaka asked, putting his mug down and traveled over to sit next to Takanori. "I don't like being with him. So, I'm leaving him."

"Well, what does that have to do with me? I don't understand."

"I like you Taka. And I want to be with you but I can't tell Akira yet." Takanori stood up instantly.

"Then we can't be together until you figure out what you need to do!"

"Taka, please let me explain. I need you. You're helping figure things out." Yutaka said with a fake smiling but it was believeble for Takanori.

"But this is going too fast. I was drunk, we shouldn't have kissed!"

"But you didn't push me off! So that says something."

"Okay, I like you but I don't want to do it this way!" Yutaka stood and got closer to Takanori.

"Why not?" He said in a low voice. He was close to Takanori's ear, rubbing his arms. Takanori cleared his throat and he face started to get red. "I don't think it was the alcohol that made your face red last night."

"Why, are you doing this?" 

"Because, I like you." He said and kissed Takanori, cupping his face. Yutaka was practically in love with Takanori lips. They were so full and soft, he wondered what they would feel like around his dick. His tongue forced it's way into Takanori's mouth and dominated over his. Takanori gave in again but gained control and pushed him off.

"Yamate, Yu-chan! Please. I can't do this, it's wrong!" Takanori started to cry. He couldn't hurt Akira at the price of being with someone he loved but then again when was he going to get another chance like this so willingly. "Just break up with him then you can be with me!" 

"Don't cry Taka." He wiped his tears with his thumb and caressed the cheek in his hand. Yutaka then kissed it a few times, pulling Takanori into a strong embrace. Takanori's arms were tucked between both of their chests. Yutaka held onto him tightly, covering Takanori's entire body with his big arms. "It'll be okay, I promise. Okay?" Takanori didn't move much, he shuddered with the feeling of guilt and betrayal. Akira was his friend, how could he do this to him. And Yutaka. Why couldn't he just break up with? It would so much easier than lying and cheating. But as Yutaka reassured him that everything was fine he eventually nodded, fulling giving into Yutaka's devilish plan to end the relationship between him and Akira. 

"Okay, Yu-chan. But only because I love you. And you have a week to break up with okay?" 

"Alright." Yutaka lied. He wanted to see how this played out. Was he just as bad as Akira? He didn't think Akira was sleeping with anyone else but this was a good kick in the throat for all the things Akira has done to him. He wanted to break him, and now he had Takanori's help. "And Taka, you can't tell anyone about this."


	5. Judgement Day

  "Taka, are you listening to me?" It had been two days since Yutaka and his agreement and he still hadn't broken up with Akira. He thought maybe going out shopping with Kouyou would help but he wasn't even looking at the clothes in front of him. They were all just useless color. "Taka!" Takanori snapped his head up from the rack of clothes he was looking at and turned to Kouyou who was holding up and gray shirt with black branched designs. "I asked if you think I should get this. It looks nice." 

        "Hai, hai you should get it." He said nonchalantly and that sparked some concern in the taller blonde. He put the shirt back on the rack and walked over to Takanori who was still staring at the clothes. He turned Takanori towards him, both of his hands were on his shoulders. 

        "What's wrong with you? Are you sick, because the Takanori I know would've bought the entire store by now?"

        "Oh, Kouyou. I want to tell you but I don't know how you would react. It's a little intense." Kouyou shook his head and smiled.

        "Try me, I can handle it." Takanori exhaled and tried to warm up with rehearsing what he was going to say out loud in his head.

        "Well, you know how drunk I was two days ago?"

        'We were both drunk." Kouyou laughed. "Yuu and I-"

        "Ay! Stop! I don't want to here about you guys having sex. Anyway, Yu-chan took me home and I guess I was so drunk that I told him to...spend...the...night."

        "No! You didn't! Taka?" Kouyou grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dressing room that was nearby. 

        "Kouyou, no! And if we're in here people will surely expect things."

        "Well, this is more important than what people think right now. You had sex? With Yutaka?" 

        "No! Ay, we kissed. He kissed me and it wasn't a quick peck it-"

        "It was a total make out session is that what you're telling me?" Takanori nodded. "Okay, well what happened after the that? Like the next morning did he leave?"

        "Not nessecarily, we talked about stuff."

        "What stuff?" Takanori looked away and exhaled. "Taka, tell me." 

        "Ie! I can't. It was personal." 

        "From what I remembered, Yutaka wasn't drunk and if you say he was the first to act then he just kissed you, behind Akira's back. You have to tell Akira."

        "No! He'll be angry at me and Yutaka."

        "Well if Yutaka kissed you then he must not be into Akira anymore. And this is wrong, you know that more than anyone." Kouyou was right but how could he tell Akira? Yutaka was supposed to break up with Akira. He just had to wait a little longer that's all.

        "I don't know Kouyou. But you can't sayv anything to anyone alright!?" Kouyou put up a surrender and nodded. 

        "Alright, fine. Fine Takanori. But if this happens again, I'm telling Akira. I should tell him anyway but I'm sure it was nothing. Yutaka doesn't seem like the one to do anything too serious." Kouyou tried to convince himself, and Takanori nodded and smiled in agreement. They both exited the dressing room. Unfortunately they were greeted with the store manager and were told to leave. "Well, at least I got to keep the shirt." Kouyou winked at Takanori who looked back at the store and saw no one had noticed that Kouyou had walked out with the shirt he supposedly put back.

        "Oh, and I was the one getting scolded back there!" 

        "I didn't have my tongue halfway down a 'person who already has a boyfriend's' throat." Takanori flicked him off and continued to walk with his shoplifting friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Why didn't you call me the other night. I haven't see you in two days." Akira asked, he was at Yutaka's place and had finally brought of Yutaka's disappearence after their meaningless small talk. Yutaka had wanted a few says away from Akira to think he plan through a little more. But during that time he had also been busy trying to swoon Takanori his way, which was getting easier the more desperate Takanori seemed to him. He had sent him text messages:

**Yutaka: Hey Beautiful ;)**

**Takanori: Stop.**

**Yutaka: Someone's having a bad day. Want to talk about it?**

**Takanori: Have you done it yet?**

**Yutaka: Sweetie, I told you I needed some time. I haven't seen him in a day, that's out to count for something?**

**Takanori: A little. But not enough.**

**Yutaka: I like when you call me Yu-chan. <3**

**Takanori: No you dont, you hate it. Stop trying to win me over**  
  
 **Yutaka: I like you, you know. I have for awhile, just took me awhile to realize it. So, of course I love when you call me Yu-chan, Taka-chan.**

        And he didn't respond after that. It gave Yutaka the confidence he needed. He knew Takanori more than he knew himself and noticed when Takanori would get embarrassed he'd instantly walk off or change the subject. He just needed Takanori to keep the conversation going. He would decide to move to voicemails next. Not too many, just enough that maybe he'd get Takanori to call back and tell him to stop. If Takanori doesn't tell anyone by then he could continue on but now, he had to get Akira's suspicions away. 

        "I told you I needed a break from 'this' so I took one." That's all. "I went to hang out with the others for awhile. It was just to give you some time alone. You seemed angry." Akira looked up from his position on the couch. His eyes were on the TV until Yutaka said he went to go hang out with the others. It angered him that he wasn't apart of this.

        "So, you didnt bother to ask me whether I wanted to come with you or not? You just assumed that I was angry? I'm angry now." Yutaka came into the living room, putting down the tea he made for them.

        "Don't be, it was nothing." Yutaka said smiling. He sat on the couch next to Akira. "Look, I'm sorry alright. I just didn't want to anger you more than  already have. I love you." 

        "So, you don't really want to leave me?" 

        "No, I don't." Yutaka moved closer to Akira and kissed him on his lips. He could feel Akira smile underneath the kiss. And he tried to hide to his smile. He had both Takanori and Akira, now he had to work out his plan accordingly. Akira was almost as easy as Takanori. But without the anger and lashing out. Their lips parted and Yutaka handed a cup of tea to Akira who took with smile on his face. He seemed so at peace to know that Yutaka wasn't going anywhere. "How about we just go somewhere, the two of us?"

        "Maybe, or we could stay here and do something?" Always sex. Yutaka smiled a fake smile and let Akira ravish his mouth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Takanori was sitting in his dimly lighted living. The only light coming from his kitchen that was behind him. He was curled up on the couch with a blanket and was trying to watch the American move, The Conjuring. It was appartently based on a true story and that frightened him even more. Koron was on the ground in front of the TV but he seemed like he was asleep so he offered Takanori no comfort at all.

        "The least you could do is come up on the couch with me." Takanori whispered, fearing that if he talked louder that the dark hallway next to him would conjure something dark and evil. He hated being alone, period. But when it came to stomaching scary movies, he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. A jump scare appeared and made Takanori yelp a little before he caught himself and closed his mouth. He eyed the hallway again and could feel his eyes start tearing up. He always started to cry when it came to scary movies, especially the factual ones. Koron got up from his spot and headed towards the bedroom. "No, Koron!" Takanori said watching him go and his phone went off making him yelp again. He grabbed it angrily and looked at who it was. Yutaka. Takanori hesistated at first but then answered the phone. "Moshi moshi, Yu-chan." He answered, his voice slightly shaking from the recent adrenaline. 

        "Moshi moshi, beautiful. How are you?" 

        "I'm alright, just watching a movie." Takanori got enough amount of courage to get up from the couch and turn the hallway light on, knowing someone was on the phone with him made it seem like he wasn't alone. He found Koron in the hallway, rolling on the floor. Takanori smiled, thinking that Koron sensed Takanori's distress and was trying to make him feel better. He went over to the TV and turned off the DVD player, instead watching cable in an attempt to get the movie off his mind. 

        "What movie?"

        "Well, I'm not watching it right now. It was too scary. Seemed extremely realistic and I don't like those. So I'm just flipping through channels right now. Umm... so did you break up with Akira yet?"

        "That's why I called. No, I haven't but I need more time."

        "Okay, well we can't see be with each other until you break up with him." 

        "Too late." There was a knock on Takanori's door. He blinked a few times, and looked at his phone and then at the door.

        '"Wh-." He got up and looked through the peek hole to see Yutaka. "Damn it." He opened the door a little only peeking through. "Go away."

        "You're going to talk to Leader-sama like that? How rude." Yutaka pushed the door a little, trying to open it but Takanori was strong. "Come on, let me in. I miss you." Takanori tried to push the door close.

        "No, you need to go break up with Akira first!" 

        "Shh, it's late. Let me in Taka." Takanori sighed and opened the door. 

        "Okay, well what do you want? You can't stay over but I'll offer you some tea if you like." Yutaka nodded as his coat was taken by Takanori. He hung it up in the closet and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Yutaka sat down on the couch. He saw the blanket that Takanori was using was the ground and he picked it up and folded it, putting it to the side. He grabbed the remote to see what else was on. 

        "I'd appreciate it if you didn't feel so at home here."

        "I can't help it, I already spent the night once. I'm already used to it. You can't me for the fact that your place is very nice." Takanori came over but sat in the love seat. He wasn't curled up like before, sitting very formally and tensed. He wore a fitted t-shirt that had a faded design and pair of sweatpants. He sighed feeling awkward at the fact that Yutaka was in his living room. "Why are you all the way over there?" Yutaka asked getting up to move closer to Takanori, who shook his head.

        "Yamate, Yu-chan. You can't get close because that would be cheating."

        "I don't care about Akira and I don't consider it cheating since I don't want to be with him anymore." Yutaka sat down in front Takanori, leaning in to capture his sweet lips. Takanori's heart raced as his lips were touched. He felt Yutaka's hand caressing his thigh and going underneath his shirt. Yutaka's lips moved to Takanori's neck and began to suck bite gently causing him to shiver. He begins pushing Takanori down and he's now on top of him. His hand travels towards his nipple and Takanori lets out a small moan. His lips are again taken over by Yutaka's and his tongue enters his mouth, exploring every possible area. Takanori could feel himself getting hot. He tried to push Yutaka off before things went further. 

        "Stop." Takanori said as their lips parted but Yutaka smashed their lips together again. His hands moving from his nipple down to the start of his pants. He slipped his hand underneath Takanori's underwear and touched his cock. "Ay! No!" He screamed.

        "Shh, Takanori, it's okay just enjoy it." He pushed Takanori's pants and underwear down just enough to pull out his cock. Takanori gasped lightly and Yutaka's hand touched the tip and wrapped around the base. He started pumping it slowly, staring at Takanori and wanting to hear him moan. Takanori's back archeda little and he let out another small moan. Closing his eyes, he put his arm over his face to hide his embarrasment. "No, I want to see your face." Yutaka pulls his arm away and kisses his cheek as he starts pumping Takanori's cock faster. 

        "Ah~h, Yu-chan." Takanori panted as his cock became harder with each stroke. Pre-cum flowed out of his tips and Yutaka used it as lube to soften the friction. Wet sounds tuned out the sound of the TV. The whistling of the tea kettle began. "Yu-chan, I h-have to g-get that." He let out a louder moan arching his back more. Yutaka chuckled shaking his head. He used his other hand to lift up Takanori's shirt and put his mouth against his nipple. Licking it until it was rock and pumping his cock fast was sending strong pulses through Takanori's body.

        "You're so beautiful." Yutaka said and he took his hand away from Takanori's cock. He moved downward, kissing Takanori's stomach as he went down.

        "What are you doing?" Takanori asked but right when he finished the sentence, Yutaka's lips wrapped around the tip of Takanori's cock. He took his mouth away and kissed it, giving it a small lick on the slit.

        "Ahh, oh my g-god." Takanori gasped, his breathing becoming ragid. Yutaka took Takanori all the way in, sucking hard and deep throating it. Takanori's finger were intangled in Yutaka's hair, letting out high pitched moans. Yutaka began sucking the tip while stroking the base. "I-I'm close." Takanori breathed out, arching his back more. His body was shivering, goosebumps covered his body as he soon reached his limit. Heated pleasure boiled in his stomach and pulsated through his body as he came hard in Yutaka's mouth. Yutaka swallowing every bit of it. Takanori screamed out Yutaka's name as he rode out his climax, slumping lazily on the couch as his body relaxed. Yutaka pulled his cock out of his and hummed plesantly, savouring the taste of Takanori's cum in his mouth and then finally swallowing. 

        "Mmm, so good Taka-chan. I love the way you moan my name." The tea kettle was now over boiling, a hissing noise came from the kitchen as water hit the hot stove top and evaporated. "You relax and I'll get the tea." He said with a smile as he got up and headed for the kitchen. Takanori laid there, unmoving and still exposed. Cool air rushed around him and it awoken his mind. He tucked himself away and pulled down his shirt. He looked over at Koron who was appartently sitting by the TV, staring at Takanori. Judging him.

        "Oh, stop looking at me like that baka!"


	6. Drunken Master

 Takanori woke up first, staring at the his cup of half dranken tea from last night. It was sitting on the coffee table, and there was one next to it. He sighed as his mind remembered what happened last night. He tried to move from his position on the couch but he felt an arm wrapped around his waste. 

        "Move Yu-chan, I have to get up now." He held Takanori tighter, and he sighed burying his face in Takanori's back. Takanori started roll over to the edge of the couch, pushing all his weight on Yutaka's arm. He suddenly slipped out and crashed to the floor. "Damn it!" Koron came rushing over licking his face as he tried to get up. "Okay that's it, get the fuck up now!" Yutaka stretched and put his arm over his face, opening his eyes up just a little bit.

        "You should't have moved, then you wouldn't have hurt yourself." He sat up and started to rub his eyes. Takanori stood in front of him with his arms crossed. He sighed and bent down to pick up Koron. "Mm, I love your curves." Yutaka commented, making Takanori blush.

        "Get out, please. And go break up with Akira already. I don't want to do this anymore. Especially last night. A kiss is one thing, but oral... no." Yutaka chuckled and stood up too as Takanori walked with Koron towards the kitchen. "You can use the bathroom but I'm not making you any coffee." Takanori said from the kitchen, putting Koron down in front of his bowl but he just looked at it and walked over to Takanori who was in the fridge. "Go eat Koron." His phone went off in the living room and he sighed almost slamming the refridgerator do to go see who was calling him at...8:00am!? "Does no one sleep in." He read the ID and saw it was Akira. His heart just jumped out of his throat and he got chills. "Oh no. I have to answer it so though." He swiped the green answer button on his phone. "Hello?"

        "Hey, Taka I'm glad you answered. Have you heard from Yutaka? He left last night and said he'd be right back but never came home. Did he talk to you?" Takanori was silent and looked towards the bathroom door. He heard the toilet flush and if Yutaka came out, Akira would surely hear him if he started to make conversation without realizing who Takanori was on the phone with. 

        "No, I-I haven't seen him." Takanori faked a chuckle. "Maybe, he needed a break from your grumpiness." 

        "Shut up. I figured you would know since he's been hanging out with you lately."

        "What makes you think he's hanging out with me?"

        "He told me he went to dinner with you and the others."

        "That was just once. I haven't seen him since rehersal yesterday." Yutaka came out of the bathroom. 

        "Takanori, want to go out for breakfast my tr-." Takanori waved his hand and gestured him to be quiet as he put his finger over his lips. He mouthed 'Akira', and Yutaka froze. "Give me the phone, Takanori." Yutaka whispered. 

        "No." Takanori whispered angrily.

        "No, what?" 

        "U-uh I was scolding Koron, he was trying to pee in the kitchen." He faked another chuckle. 

        "Oh, you should train him  more. He's not little anymore and shouldn't be doing that. Anyway, if you hear from him or whatever tell him to call me. Bye."

        "Sayōnara, Akira-san." He said almost stuttering nervously. He quickly hung up the phone and sighed with relief. "You don't think he suspects anything." Takanori asked and Yutaka got closer to him. 

        "No, I don't think so but next time give me the phone. It's better to be somewhat truthful in this." 

        "Do you want him to find out that you're cheating on him?"

        "Not really, just thought it would be better to let him know that I was over here." 

        "But you wouldn't tell him about you going down on me, would you?" Yutaka took Takanori phone out of his hand and put it down. He grabbed his hand and leaned down to kiss Takanori.

        "No, I wouldn't. That's between you and me." He kissed Takanori again. His tongue gently licking his bottom lip. "And you cock." He smiled, and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Takanori's mouth. Takanori's legs got weak as Yutaka spoke into his ear, reminding him of how good he felt last night. He felt guilty but it was so good. Yutaka moved back and Takanori pouted. He was a really great kisser. "Now, do you want breakfast or no?" Takanori smiled and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Yuu mouth sucked passionately on Kouyou's neck. He was on top of the beautiful blond and was loving the moans that were coming out of his mouth. His hand went up the moaner's shirt, slowly inching towards his hard nipples. The anticipation made Kouyou shiver, and he could feel himself getting hard. 

        "Yuu..." Kouyou called out in a quiet and breathy voice, moving his head back allowing Yuu more room. Kouyou's hand traveled towards Yuu's hand that was underneath his shirt. He caressed Yuu's arm, pushing it up towards his nipples faster. Yuu's lips moved from his neck and onto Kouyou's lips, giving him a a bit of a rushed kiss. His tongue forced it's way into Kouyou's mouth and explored every inch of Kouyou's mouth. Yuu parted from the kiss and put his forehead on Kouyou's.

        "Do you want to?" He asked and Kouyou knew what he meant but he sighed, pushing Yuu off.

        "Not today. I don't know when either though." Yuu sighed and then nodded. He backed away from Kouyou and got off of the bed. 

        "We have practice in an hour, we might want to start leaving." 

        "Are you mad at me?"

        "Of course not." He got back on the bed and gave Kouyou two quick kisses. "Besides if he did do it, we'd be late."

        "Well, we're never late. That's Yutaka and Akira."

        "And you really want to leave an angry Taka, in a room, with all of our valuable instruments." Kouyou laughed and got off the bed to find his shoes. 

        "Point taken." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Akira was watching Yutaka move around the rehearsal room in excitement, and it only sparked his suspicion. He hadn't asked him where he'd been but he had a hunch. That Takanori was lying about his whereabouts. But he had to be sure about it. Takanori was acting unusally quiet and that gave more leverage to Akira's suspicion and a worry in Kouyou's mind since he knew that Yutaka had kissed him. Kouyou eyed Akira who was tuning his bass while periodically looking up at Takanori and Yutaka. Kouyou put his own guitar down and went over to Takanori pulling him aside.

        "Ay, Kouyou! I was busy!" 

        "Yeah, staring into space." Kouyou whispered, which signaled to Takanori that they were going to talk about him and Yutaka. "What happened to you and Yutaka? Did he break up with Akira yet?" 

        "No, not yet." 

        "You said a week, it's been a week. You guys haven't done anything else have you?" Takanori hesistated. He'd never been one to lie to his friends and he didn't want to start but he also made a promise to a friend. "Oh, god. You fucked...didn't you?"

        "Nani!? No!" Kouyou shushed him and pulled him out of the rehearsal studio and closed the door.

        "Yes, you did. I can see all over your face. Takanori how could you even comply to helping someone cheat?" 

        "We didn't have sex Kouyou! He was over last night but we didn't do anything. We just talked. I told I wasn't comfortable with that and I wanted to wait until he'd broken up with Akira before we moved on." Takanori's mouth was dry from his sudden lie and regretted lying to his best friend. Kouyou exhaled and rubbed his temples in frustration. "You might not want to worry so much because it'll cause so much stress on your body, then you'll have to give up to Yuu."

        "At least I'm not helping someone cheat because they're not brave enough to just fucking do it already."

        "Ay, what I said was a joke!"

        "Well it wasn't funny. Let's go back in." Takanori pouted at his overly sensitive friend and rushed into the room in a huff. Everyone was silent when they came in and it made Takanori stop in his path towards his microphone. He looked at Yutaka and Akira and could feel his heart start to race. How could he be in the same room with them after doing all those things with Yutaka so...willingly. He finally admitted it. He was pushing Yutaka off of them during their session last night but in truth he wanted it deperately. He wanted more. But everytme he'd think about wanting more, Akira flashed into his mind and the thought scared him. He was lying to his friend. His more aggresive friend that wouldn't feel bad for beating the shit out of short people like him. 

        "Why is it so quiet in here!?" Takanori tried to get some talk out of the rest of them but they just went back to adjusting their instruments for their practice session. Yuu whispered over Kouyou, asking what was wrong. Who responded with 'I'll tell you later.' Yutaka knew what was happening, and he feared that everything could end just like that. He feared for himself. Akira's rath was something to fear and for him to take it out on Takanori would be terrible. He had to protect Takanori from now on. It was time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Practice ended normally and successfully. Keeping the time under 3 hours, everyone was ready to go home. Takanori sighed asking Yuu if he could put his microphone stand away for him as he went to the bathroom. Yuu agreed, letting him go. Takanori went to the bathroom, making sure he still looked decent enough to go outside. His makeup was clumping a little bit but that couldn't be helped but his eyes weren't red like expected them to be. The bathroom door opened but Takanori was fixing his shirt so he didn't look to see if who it was until they were standing close to him. He looked in the mirror to see Akira.

        "We talked about this, Akira. Personal space." He said trying to make light of the situation that was to come. 

        "Are you sleeping with Yutaka?" Takanori took 4 steps away from Akira but he got closer and closer. Until Takanori was pressed against the wall. 

        "Such a strong accusation. What makes you think that?" Akira was pressing himself against Takanori. Takanori face became hot, his breathing ragid. He didn't look at up until Akira lifted his chin and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. Takanori was frozen. He just stood there and let Akira assualt his mouth. He only realized what was happening when he felt Akira's tongue in his mouth and that's when he began to fight. 

        "Yamete!" Takanori screamed, pushing him off. Akira grabbed his neck, almost choking Takanori but really trying to keep him in place as he smashed his lips against his again. Takanori pushed harder, moving his face away from him, screaming for help in between unwanted liplocks. Takanori felt something against his thigh. He was getting hard from this!? Akira then pushed away from Takanori, unzipping his pants. Takanori tried to run the other way but was grabbed by Akira.

        "No no no, you're going to stay right here you fucking whore. So, you want to fuck my boyfriend, huh? I'll show you what happens when people piss me off." Takanori could swear he could smell beer.

        "You're drunk as fuck! You wouldn't be doing this if you were sober. Let me go!"

        "I know exactly what I'm doing! I'm showing you where your place is, on your fucking back!" The door flung open and Yutaka grabbed Takanori throwing him to the floor away from Akira. 

        "Takanori, go now!" Yutaka said. "Akira you're drunk okay. Stop this and go home and we won't bring it up."

        "Won't bring it up! Yut-!" 

        "Quiet!" Yutaka said to Takanori angrily. He looked back at Akira. "I'm done with you Akira. I've been hanging around Takanori, but no we haven't slept together." Akira breathing was starting to regulate but his anger could stil be seen in his eyes. He was wanted to punch Yutaka. Beat him down until there was no breath left in him. No. So he wouldn't be able to move and fuck Takanori in front of him. "Just go." Akira scoffs and zips his pants back up. Walking past Yutaka and looking down at Takanori. Once they were alone, Yutaka turned to Takanori and helped him off the floor. "Are you hurt?"

        "No, just...why would he do that? That's not Akira." 

        "He changed. Something inside of him changed and I don't know what. Maybe it was my fault." Yutaka pulled Takanori into an embrace. 

        "Well, I guess we can finally be together then, right?" Takanori looked up and Yutaka placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Electricity surged through Takanori. But Yutaka. It just wasn't the same for him. 


	7. Battle of the Exes

    **N/A: This is the shortest chapter of the story. I'm sorry for the wait and maybe the quality but I wanted to get something out there for you guys.**

 

         "So, he just accepted it?" 

        "Yes, he did. How many times do I have to tell you, Kouyou?" Takanori lied. He felt horrible but he couldn't tell Kouyou what actually happened. That would've a serious problem  but Takanori was convinced that Akira was drunk though he never smelled alcohol on him. 

        "That just doesn't sound like Akira. To just give up someone he loves like that."

        "He did with you." Takanori said smiling. Kouyou was over his apartment and was in the kitchen, talking to Takanori who was in the living room until he came in after Takanori's last statement.

        "Okay, that's not funny." Takanori continued to laugh.

        "Hai! It is funny. Want to know why?" Takanori said, becoming serious. "Because you want to talk shit about my boyfriend all the time, I'll talk shit about your previous, one-sided relationship." 

        "Oh okay!? I came over here to ju-!"

        "I didn't need to come over and confirm what's going on in my life. Yes. Yutaka and I are together now that he's not with Akira. He broke up with him yesterday. Do I need to write it down for you?" Takanori was on the verge of tears because the plethora of emotions surging through him and Kouyou could see that but he was still too angry to care. Kouyou sighed and went to grab his phone and keys that were on a table by Takanori's door. "Yeah, just leave."

        "Well, I thought what you said was the equivalent of kicking me the fuck out. So yeah, I'm leaving." Kouyou opened the door, letting himself out. 

        "Kouyou, wait!" The door closed. "Damn it." Takanori sighed and sat on his couch in front of the TV. Koron came by sensing his distress and tried get Takanori's attention but he started to cry. Why did he have to say shit like that? He knew Kouyou and Akira's past was off limits, even for him but he still used it against him. His best friends. Or if they were still friends. He thought, friends fight all the time but Kouyou was quite sensative about that subject. Akira and him used to go out, before the GazettE started and they seemed happy. Until after some time Akira told Takanori that he had started to fall out of love with Kouyou and he was falling for someone else. He never told Takanori who the person was, and he doubted that there ever was such a person. It may have been an excuse to break up with Kouyou. They had a huge fight one night and Kouyou ended up staying with Takanori for a little while since he moved in with Akira. Takanori asked what the fight was about but Kouyou couldn't really give a straight answer. But whatever it was about, they refuse to talk about it or anything and after awhile they started talking like nothing happened. Koron started barking to try to get Takanori to stop crying. "I'm sorry Koron, I don't feel like playing right now." 

        He got up and went into his bedroom and closed the door. He wanted to call Yutaka and talk to him about what was happening, just to vent out to him. He took his phone off it's charger and dialed Yutaka's number in, hoping he'd pick up.

        "Hello, Taka." He said in a notably playfully seductive tone. But Takanori wasn't in the mood for games. 

"Yutaka, Kouyou and I just had a fight. And I don't think he'll talk to me for awhile. Could you please come over, if you aren't busy?" Takanori was surprised he was able to let all that out without bawling onto the floor. He could he background noise on Yutaka's end and he was sure that he was busy. "It sounds like you're busy, I can call ba-."

        "I'm not busy, especially for you. So, I'll be there in 15 minutes, okay?" 

        "Thank you, Yu-chan." Takanori said smiling. They both said their goodbye's and Takanori hung up his phone, sighing out of relief that maybe Yutaka had some advice on how to talk to confront Kouyou later. Takanori sat on his bed, he was too bothered by his fight with Kouyou to do anything else but wait for Yutaka to come. He'd also been bothered by Akira trying to rape him in the bathroom. Why would he want to do that to his friend? Unless Akira didn't think of him as friends anymore, and was pissed that Yutaka was cheating him on with Takanori. He laid down on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He'd gotten himself into some deep shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        All these thoughts stirring around Yutaka's head as he drove to Takanori's. He was finally away from Akira in a relationship sense. They just needed to work as a band and nothing more. He erased Akira out of his mind and thought about Takanori. Maybe they could fuck tonight, Yutaka would love to see Takanori come completely undone. He pulled into the parking lot that was near Takanori's skyscraper apartment building. 

        "Why does he live in such a tall building?" Yutaka went inside and was greeted by the door man as he made his way towards the elevator. Reaching Takanori's floor, he looked down from the windows that were lined up in the hallway. He made it to Takanori's door  but it opened right when he was about to knock on it. 

        "Oh, Yu-chan! I was waiting for you."

        "By the door? You're impatient." Yutaka said as Takanori let him inside. 

        "N-no, I just thought you'd be here by now."

        "Do you do that everytime someone comes over?"

        "Sometimes, I mean I know where you all live, so I just anticipate the time it takes to get to my place." Yutaka placed a small kiss on Takanori's cheek.

        "Well then, honey I'm home." Takanori smiled, and his cheeks slightly turned red. "So, what's up. Kouyou and you got into a fight? That's a first."

        "Exactly, and that's why I'm afriad he wont want to talk to me again." Yutaka sat on the couch in the living room and Takanori sat down next him holding his hand. 

        "You're overthinking this, it was fight. Friends fight all the time. He may just need to cool off a bit. What was the fight about?" Takanori sighed. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Kouyou and Akira being together. It was always kept a secret. "Come on babe, you can tell me."

        "Kouyou and Akira used to go out, b-but it's ancient history now! So, don't say anything." Yutaka chuckled.

        "Okay, go on."

        "Well, I brought their relationship up and he got angry that I did and stormed out. I tried to apologize but it was too late." Takanori leaned his head against Yutaka's shoulder, who put his arm around Takanori's small body.

        "Look their relationship is about as much as a secret, than everyone knowing that you simply can't handle wearing different shades of the same color. Which isn't the worst thing a person can wear."

        "Ay, nani Yu-chan!? It's hideous! How can anyone wear such colors together. But are you serious!? Then why did Kouyou get so mad like he did?" Yutaka just shrugged moving his arm away from Takanori as he got up, slowly pacing as he thought to himself. "Maybe it was how I said it. I wasn't particularly in the mood because he kept questioning our relationship." This caught Yutaka's attention.

        "What do you mean?" 

        "Well, he just couldn't understand how Akira would give up on someone he loves. And that's kind of when I said that he did with Kouyou. That's when we started arguing."

        "Well, your wrong." Yutaka started as he wrapped his arms around Takanori's waste. "Akira has been calling me nonstop. Trying to apologize for what happened in the bathroom and for...everything else." He placed a strong kiss on Takanori's forehead. 

        "Everything else?" Yutaka cursed himself for letting that last part slip out. 

        "It's nothing sweetie." He lied, hiding the truth with his famous smile. Takanori smiled back but was still ridden with saddnes over Kouyou. 

        "I want to apologize to Kouyou, but I don't know how to start. This is all just so messed up." Takanori squished himself against Yutaka's chest. They both heard small whining from the couch next to them and they pulled away from their embrace. "Aw, Koron-chan isn't getting enough attention. Ever since we've been involved I haven't given him the love I used to." Takanori said picking up Koron and hugging him close, accepting the slobery kisses that he was given. 

        "You must give him too much attention if he's jealous of me." Yutaka said, gently petting Koron's head, small ears perking up at the new but good sensation. 

        "Well it was just me and him. But now he has some else to give him love." Takanori put him down and headed for the bathroom to clean his face off. 

        "Why did you get a dog anyway? Just wanted one?" There was a quick pause from Takanori, which sparked Yutaka's suspicion.

        "Yeah." Takanori lied. "I-I always thought they were cute so I got one." He came back into the living room with a DVD in his hand. "Want to watch a movie together? Spend the night maybe?" Yutaka nodded.

        "It better not be a cheesy vampire love movie." Takanori laughed.

        "Of course not, it's the Notebook." Takanori teased, unable to hold back his laughter.

        "There's no way in hell you own that movie!" Yutaka laughed, sitting on the couch. Takanori laughed, shaking his head. 

        "No way! I hope you like The Dark Knight, I'm in the Batman sort of mood." 

        "Yeah, that's a lot better than The Notebook." Takanori chuckled sitting down next to Yutaka and lying down on his legs. He pulled a blanket up from the floor and cuddle against his boyfriend. Takanori had waited so long for this. 


	8. Oddisee

Rehearsal had gone on longer than the band had anticipated but Takanori went on stating that it was better that they had gotten as much practice as they needed, making the others roll their eyes. As everyone was putting their instruments away, Akira had already slipped out walking past Yutaka but not leaving without giving him a daring glare. Takanori had the guts, after three days, to go over to Kouyou and confront him about their argument the other day.

        "Um, Kouyou?" He glanced at Takanori and continued putting his guitar away, only making a humming noise that he acknowledged Takanori's presence. Takanori crossed his arms in irritation at Kouyou's stubbornness and looked back at Yutaka to try and find some confidence. Yutaka smiled, giving him a reassuring nod to keep trying. "Kouyou, could you stop for a second. I need to talk to you?" 

        "I'm listening, go ahead." Angered and bold, Takanori snatched away Kouyou's guitar case almsot tempted to throw it against the wall but instead held it away from him. "Really? I don't have time for this Taka, just give me my case back."

        "But you're not listening to me!"

        "You're not saying anything, you're just annoying me! Now, give me my case back." Yuu and Yutaka stayed back and watched, hoping that they'd be able to get everything out and patch things together. Yutaka wasn't very hopeful but Yuu had faith that Kouyou would be forgiving in the approach. 

        "I'm sorry okay? About the other day. What I said...it was stupid and out of line-"

        "Yeah, it was." Kouyou interrupted sternly, making Takanori frown. "But I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I shouldn't have gotten so angry because what you said was true." 

        "True or not, it shouldn't have been said. I get it though...you and Akira. I get why you two don't talk anymore. So, yeah I'm sorry." Takanori said, handing Kouyou his case. 

        "It's alright Taka." Kouyou replied, a small smile appeared on his face. Takanori ended it with a bow and went by Yutaka, taking him by the arm and waving goodbye to Yuu. 

        "See, was that so hard?" Takanori didn't respond, he walked ahead of Yutaka putting his coat on before the chilled air could get to him. "Oh so now I did something?" 

        "What's going on with Akira? Why did you break up with him?"

        "Because I love-."

        "Oh shut up Yutaka! I'm sorry but I know that's not true." Takanori said, his voice breaking a little as he walked past Yutaka's car. Venturing to take a cab back home. Yutaka rushed by his side and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the car. "Let me go, I don't want to be around you right now!" 

        "You are literally a roller coaster ride. Throughout rehearsal you were all over me, now you're acting like I'm the enemy."

        "There are no enemies, I just want the truth!"

        "That is the truth. I do love you. What more could you possibly want?" Takanori yanked his arm out of Yutaka's grasp, and continued to walk away from him. Yutaka didn't try to go after him, figuring that Takanori just needed some space before they could be together. He cursed himself as he got into his car. Takanori was smart, figured something was up not even a week after that incident with Akira the other night. Here Yutaka was thinking he was dealing with the typical naive Takanori but I guess he only acted that way. Maybe he was more defensive when it came to his heart. Something Yutaka knew nothing about. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The next two days of rehearsal were normal but only if you included that the most talkative person in the band was so quiet both days. The only words Takanori spoke were the lyrics of his songs but other than that he didn't pay any mind to the others, maybe Kouyou a little but no one else. He did notice some uncomfortable glares from Akira and had decided that today was the day he would confront him about his ocular obsession with the vocalist. 

        Takanori still wasn't talking to Yutaka and, as he did before, went to catch a cab to take him home but not before he went to talk to Akira. He spotted Akira getting into his car and he quickly went up to his window. Knocking on it because he wasn't noticed. Akira did see him there, he saw him coming over but didn't want to have anything to do with Takanori. He sighed when he heard small knocks next to him, pushing his window down his head turned slowly and his eyes held annoyance as he looked at Takanori.

        "Hey..Akira, um do you mind? I need to talk to you."

        "Get in." 

        "Uhh, no I just to need to talk to you."

        "I'll take you home, we can talk on the way there. Get in." His window went up before Takanori had the chance to respond. He sighed, and we to the passenger side, opening the door. He looked at Yutaka whose eyes were widened as he watched Takanori get into Akira's car. He shook his head, warning Takanori. He, of course, ignored him and got into Akira's car which was warm and inviting. 

        "Thank you." Takanori managed to say as he put his seat belt on. Akira, then backed out of his parking spot, slowly driving by Yutaka and then out onto the main street. Yutaka took his phone out and tried to call Takanori but he wasn't picking up. 

        "Damn it, Taka."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Takanori turned his phone off so he wouldn't recieve anymore interruptions from Yutaka. He put his phone in his bag and looked at Akira who seemed to be very focused on driving. 

        "Um.. so yeah I--." Takanori started but was cut off almost instantly when Akira asked him about Yutaka.

        "How's everything with Yutaka. You guys haven't been talking lately."

        "Uh, I actually wanted to ask you about Yutaka since you were together for awhile." Akira gripped the wheel harder, not wanting to talk about his relationship with Yutaka. There was silence in the car for awhile before Takanori began to ask again. "What was going on with you and Yutaka?"

        "Does it matter? You have him now." 

        "It does matter because I'm not entirely sure that he loves me like he says he does." 

        "He doesn't." Akira replied. It was quick and stern. Takanori felt his eyes instantly water. He sat back in his seat, sulking a little.

        "Oh." He didn't want to believe it but he hasn't been proven otherwise by Yutaka. Besides, everything between them has felt so fast paced and unrealistic. "I guess he still loves you. But if that's true, why did he break up with you?" 

        "He doesn't love me either."

        "Then what is he doing?" 

        "Playing." Takanori looked at him with questioning what Akira meant. His gaze lefft when he looked through Akira's window and saw that they were at _his_ place. "Come on." 

        "Uhh okay." Takanori got out of the car but stopped before he could shut the door. "Wait! The other night...what was that about? You tried to hurt me." Akira walked back to his car and closed the door for Takanori. He was inches away from him and Takanori could feel his heartbeat speeding up the longer Akira stood in front of him.

        "I was drunk remember. To be honest, I don't even remember what I said to you." His voice was low and it sent shivers down Takanori's spine...in a good way.        

        "Don't worry about it. Umm, a-am I going in your apartment?"

        "Only if you want to." He whispered, walking away from Takanori who stood by Akira's car door, dumbfounded. How could be... _excited_ by Akira? He's never had any interest in him and all of a sudden the way Akira spoke to him...was different. He shook his head and began walking with Akira.

        His place was surprisingly clean in Takanori's opinion and was warm which was quite a relief from late Autumn cold outide. Startling Takanori, Akira took his coat from him and hanged it on the closet door. 

        "Go ahead and sit down. Tea?" Takanori nodded since he still hadn't found the words to use in Akira's presence. "Were you and Kouyou angry at each other for some reason?" He called out from the kitchen. Instead of sitting down, Takanori was standing in the kitchen door. He watched Akira look though a cabinet that was underneath the sink. 

        "Weird place to keep your tea don't you think?" He heard Akira chuckled as he stood up with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Takanori's eyes widened when he looked at the bottle. "Were you planning on getting me drunk?" 

        "No, this isn't for you. It's for me." He started to pour himself a shot, chugging it down right after he poured it. Takanori went over  to Akira, taking the bottle away from him. 

        "Thought we were having tea?" He asked, holding onto the bottle with two hand. Their voices were both calm with Takanori's having a hint of concern. "Akira, do you drink a lot?" 

        "Sometimes." Akira faced Takanori, lifting his hand up to rest it on his cheek. 

        "You're so odd." Akira smiled at the comment, knowing that Takanori was commenting about his changed demeaner when they were in the car. "Can you stop drinking?" Takanori asked, "Would you stop drinking?"

        "I guess I would...for you." Takanori sighed and backed away from Akira.

        "Okay stop. One, do it for yourself and two, I'm with Yutaka. You both are so confusing." 

        "I told you he doesn't love you. He's just using you." 

        "And what are doing right now? You miss Yutaka so you're going to me, probably to get back with him right?" In anger, Akira snatched the bottle away from Takanori and turned away, pouring himself another glass. Takanori ran his hand through his hair and started to leave the kitchen. Akira looked back, walking out with him.

        "Where are you going?" Akira asked when he saw Takanori grabbing his coat.

        "I'm going home. Obviously you want to drink yourself into coma and I don't want to be here for that." Akira grabbed his hand, surprisingly gently, away from his coat. 

        "Wait, okay wait." He then pulled Takanori into the kitchen and started to pour the bottle down the sink. "Okay, no drinking. Just stay, please." Takanori looked at him with confused eyes, stilling holding his hand.

        "W-why?" 

        "Becasue I want you to. You wanted to talk right? So we'll talk. We can talk all night." 

        "You're lonely." Takanori whispered, more to himself but it was loud enough for the both of them. "You miss Yutaka, but I'm as close as you're going to get to him." Akira's face was suddenly red, not angry but red in attempt to hold back tears. He accidently let a sob spill from his lips. He let go of Takanori's hand and place a fist on his own forehead. Hitting it a few times frustration but not hard enough to leave a mark or hurt himself, still Takanori took his hand away and held it. "Stop, it's okay. I-I'm sorrry about this.' Takanori pulled him over to one of the chairs by the kitch table and he sat down, Akira got down on his knees, and lied his head on Takanori's lap. "Oh Akira." Something was seriously wrong here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Ugh, Takanori it's eleven o'clock. Why are calling me?" Kouyou groaned, has he sat up form his distrubed sleep.

        "I need to ask you something about 'anicent history'."

        "Wh-?"

        "How long did you date Akira?" 

      "...not very long. Takanori, do you want me to strangle you right now for these sort of questions?" 

        "I need a time period, come on." 

        "A year. Like I said not very long." 

        "Then that can't be it. He and Yutaka were together of a long time." 

        "What are you talking about?"

        "I'm at Akira's place, and he's crying about shit that I have no idea about." Kouyou started to get out of bed, trying hard not to wake Yuu up. "He's in the bathroom now but I've been at his place since the end of rehearsal. I wanted to talk to him and he offered to give me a ride home but I didn't think he meant his place. And now I'm stuck here."

        "Are you still fighting with Yutaka? What's up with you guys anyway?"

        "I don't know but I'm talking about Akira right now. He's the problem and-- oh I have to go, thanks." Takanori hung up, leaving Kouyou standing in the middle of his living room staring blankly at his phone. He shook his head, and walked back inside his room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Akira, umm it's late so I have to leave." Akira sat next to Takanori who was on the couch.

        "Stay with me tonight." He said, turning towards Takanori, leaning closer to him. Takanori tried to push him off but now Akira was inches away from his mouth. Without effort at all, their lips touched and Takanori could taste the sting of alcohol on Akira's tongue as it invasively shoved it's way through. Hands crawled under Takanori's shirt, caressing his sides rather roughly. Akira pressed against Takanori's lips harder to deepen their kiss. Their lips parted and Takanori could finally breathe but only for a little while until he heard Akira speak. "You taste just like him." Akira leaned in for another kiss but was pushed away violently.

        "Stop it, get off of me!" Takanori grabbed Akira's hands as they were still under his shirt. He pushed them away and quickly got up before he could get trapped again. "I have to leave. I-I have to go." Takanori said, panicing as he raced to grab his coat and leave. But as he opened the front door, it closed just as quickly. 

        "Okay, look I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I was just... I wasn't thinking. Please don't leave. Not yet."

        "Akira, I've been here long enough. I shouldn't be here you just need to s-stop drinking and get over Yutaka. If him leaving you does this then you shouldn't be so stuck on him. It's not healthy. I'm sorry." Takanori pulled opened the door and left, almost running out of the building. 


End file.
